William Brimer (1759-1834)
William Brimer's pension affidavit of 4 December 1832 states that his military service during the Revolutionary War started in Jul 1777, when he volunteered in the NC militia while living in Wilke's County, NC, and served under Captain Jacob Free (Colonel Armstrong's regiment, General Rutherford's brigade) to fight the Cherokees in the Valley Towns. He volunteered in the NC militia again in Jul 1778 in Wilke's County, NC, under Captain William Gilbreath (Colonel Buvard's regiment, General Rutherford's brigade), and marched through Monks Corner to the Savannah River where they skirmished with the British. He was subsequently discharged at Turkey Hill. In Sep 1780, he volunteered again in Washington County, NC time of affadavit had become TN, serving as a Private under Captain Valentine Sevier (Colonel John Sevier's regiment), trekked to the Cow Pens as part of the Overmountain Men, then fought at Battle of King's Mountain under Captain Sevier in General William Campbell's command. His total time of service was between 14 and 15 months. A 17 Jul 1832 witness affidavit to the above William Brimer document was filed by Michael N. Wells and Henry Houk. The pension affidavit further states: he was born in the north part of NC on 1 Feb 1759. According to his parents; he lived in Wilks County, NC, then Washington County, NC (at time of affidavit, this area was now Washington County, TN) during which time he served in the NC militias. After his service, he apparently lived in Washington County, NC, until 1785, at which time he moved the family to Rutherford County, NC. They lived in Rutherford County until 1810, at which time they moved to the Sevierville Tennessee area (later to be part of Jefferson County). He lived in Jefferson County, TN, until 1818, at which time he moved to Sevier County, TN, where he lived near neighbors Andrew Wills Wells, Daniel Lemman or Laymon, Thomas Hill, and George Fox. New information concludes that William was actually born on 2 Jan 1759 (with twin brother Jesse who was a soldier in the War of 1812 and died at Hiwassee Garrison). Other new information indicates William's younger brother Joseph may have also been part of the Overmounain Men who gathered at the Cow Pens before the Battle at Kings Mountain, but no evidence can be found at this time that shows he actually fought at Kings Mountain. Joseph is noted as having served under General Greene in several battles including the siege of Ninety Six, battle of Guilford Courthouse, and the Battle of Eutaw Springs. William's life has since been reconstructed in more detail, including verifying that after the war, he did move to Washington County, Tennessee where he met Elizabeth Elgin. They were married in 1784. Over time, they had nine children: William S., John, James R., Vineyard Rhoten, Tabitha, Sarah, Nancy, Barbara Mary ("Sabra") and Elizabeth, and moved several times. They spent most of their time in Rutherford County. After retiring, he moved to the newly developing Sevierville, TN area and is considered one of the area's pioneer families. He acquired several tracts of land in what is now Jefferson County, TN on the south side of French Broad River at the confluence of Muddy Creek. His application for a pension was approved. He died on 16 July 1834. He is rumored to be buried along "Flat Creek" near Chestnut Hill (GPS coordinate: 35.54.55.13N / 83.23.12.86W). After his death in 1835, his wife was granted a widow's pension and lived with their son Vineyard on Chestnut Hill until her death. Soon after the death of William Brimer, his children gathered and decided to divide and sell their father's land to two of the brothers - Vineyard Rhoten Brimer, and John Brimer. Deeds were prepared, signed and filed in Jefferson County. After the sale, several of William's children chose to stay in the Dandridge, Jefferson County Tennessee area, while one of his sons (William S.) migrated to the new Missouri territories. In the early 1940's, the TVA built a dam along the French Broad River and a large area of flat land was flooded over, including much of William's original land. This forced several Brimers to move to Knoxville area. It also forced many small cemeteries to be relocated. As a result, many early Brimers were relocated to the Hills Union Cemetery along with many other early settlers of the area. Those with identifiable headstones had their headstones moved with them. Those without headstones were buried in the rear of the cemetery in a large area of unmarked graves, with a large monument honoring those unknowns. William and Elizabeth may be buried in the "unknowns" area of the cemetery. Category:Non-SMW people articles